Day In The Pool
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Quinn and Rachel in the pool. Not good at summaries. Please R&R!


**Heelllllloo! How are you? Sorry for no updates/really short and bad ones. School has been kicking my ass, and sleep is nonexistent to me anymore. But here's a one shot. Prompted to write by: Momo0424! enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel was floating in the pool, sneaking peaks at her best friend Quinn. They were currently lounging in Quinn's backyard. The house was empty and should be for the rest of the day. Quinn was sitting in a lounge chair, tanning. Rachel wanted to go swimming, so after 5 minutes of playful arguing with Rachel stating that it wouldn't be a big deal for them to change in front of each other, Quinn told her no, and went to change in the bathroom. They talked after that, of course, and continued on like nothing had happened.<p>

Rachel wanted to get Quinn in the water. She also wanted _Quinn._ The brunette has ever since they became friends, which was the beginning of sophomore year. Quinn and Rachel have been inseparable ever since, they faced a few fights, which had ended up with them hugging and crying into each other's arms saying how sorry they were. But other than that, smooth sailing for the best friends. Rachel's had feelings for the taller girl ever since becoming friends.

"Quinn, why won't you come in?" Rachel asked as she swam to the ledge to get a closer look at Quinn and Quinn's legs.

"Rach, I told you, I want to tan."

"But, pleeeassseee. It's no fun with you not in here." When brown eyes glimmered and a full bottom lip jutted out, that was all Quinn needed for her to let out a fake exasperated sigh, take off her sunglasses and jump into the cool pool. As she emerged from underneath she gave Rachel a 'happy?' look, turned and swam to the other side smirking.

"You are so Fucking hot." was muttered. But Quinn only caught the last word.

Turning with a questioning gaze and her signature eyebrow raised, the 'hazel eyed girl asked, "I'm sorry, what'd you say Rachie?"

"...Uh. Well. Ihm. I said it's hot!" Rachel was a stuttering mess now. Literally. Those damn eyebrows and eyes did that to her. A blush was added to her cheeks and she fumbled to find a coherent statement. Finally, she gave up and let that statement be.

"Oh poor baby," Rachel gawked. "Maybe you'd like to cool down, you do seem a little flushed." The tiny soon to be starlet was so focussed on the fact that when Quinn said 'baby', it fit so well, to not noticed a smirking blonde with a glint in her eye, come closer and closer to her.

Right as she gained her senses she saw Quinn raise her arms up, place them on her shoulders, lean forward and whisper in her ear, "time to cool down." Rachel was then pushed fully underwater and she came up gasping.

"Quinn you have no middle name for some reason Fabray! How could you?" A giggling and snorting 'no middle name' Fabray calmed herself and held her chuckles down.

"You needed to cool off, star burst." 'again with the nickname?' Rachel thought. It was from when they just became friends, Rachel said how she liked Starbursts at Halloween when asked why she ate all the Starburst candy, leaving none for the children.

"It's so on." Was muttered through clenched teeth. Rachel sprung off the pool ground and pushed Quinn down. That turned into a full blown wrestling match. Hey, they were stubborn, and if they were going to do something, it was going to be done fully and completely. Quinn currently had Rachel and herself underwater, with the blonde on top. Right as they were coming to the top Rachel's fumbling hands, that were trying to grasp Quinn's shoulders to release herself from the taller girl's grip, when her hand brushed against a bikini top covered nipple. Rachel didn't notice, being too focussed on the task at hand.

A moan was emitted but not heard. Quinn felt it though, the tightening of the nipple. Her body was rapidly heating in the cool pool. Rachel felt it too, on her second sweep of trying to push Quinn off.

"Shit." Quinn whimpered quietly, that felt really good. Rachel kept trying to unsuccessfully push Quinn off. She decided to use her legs as well. Pushing with her legs, she passed soft, smooth and wet thighs. Quinn unknowingly opened her legs, so as Rachel pushed with her legs again, her shin went between and against Quinn's legs.

Rachel's eye's pop open when she hears Quinn let out a moan. A loud moan at that. It was pretty hot. With Quinn's ragged breath, not from the wrestling and heaving chest. "You like that, Quinny?" For emphasis she pushed her leg once more against the blonde's center. "And don't lie, I can feel you. It's not the pool water that's wet it's you."

Quinn was on fire, her whole body was heated and her clit was pounding, waiting for the release she needed. "Mmm Rachel, why are you doing this?"

"Baby, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. Do you want this?" Dark brown, almost black, eyes looked up at darkening hazel. With another push of her leg, she let Quinn answer.

With the information that Rachel had wanted her for some time, she couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her, "God yes, I do." Rachel moved them over so that they were in the shallow side of the pool and against a wall, Quinn's back to it.

Rachel looked up and kissed pink lips, it was tender and soft, despite what was going through them inside. Rachel slowly poked her tongue out and ran it across the bottom lip she was currently sucking on. A moan, from one of the girls, was let out. Quinn opened her mouth and allowed Rachel's tongue entrance, they curled around each other together until air became necessary. Rachel bent down to suck on the blonde's neck. She bit down lightly on the pounding pulse point and was just soothing it with her tongue when she heard a whimpered, "Rachel, mmmm Rach. Take off my bikini. Godd."

Rachel looked up at Quinn searching her face for any hint of hesitation, when none was seen she untied the top from the back, then to the neck. When average sized but amazing looking pert breasts and pebbled peaks were revealed, Rachel lifted Quinn higher so they were on full display to her, and kissed around the nipples. Rachel was sucking just above the peaks, when she heard a strangled cry come from Quinn and decided enough teasing, for now. She took the right nipple into her mouth and laved it with her tongue, nibbled on it, sucked on it. The brunette had switched to the left nipple and repeated her ministrations when Rachel was pulled up and kissed hurriedly by the extremely turned on blonde.

"Please baby, no teasing." Rachel complied and took off Quinn's bottoms.

"You're so beautiful, Quinn." The smaller of the two was working on her bottoms after taking off her top. She stopped when she heard a moan, looking up she saw Quinn pinching and rolling one of her nipples and rubbing her clit. "Couldn't wait for me, did I make you that horny that you couldn't wait 30 seconds for me to take off my bikini?"

That just spurred Quinn on and caused faster rubbing. "Ohhh Rachel." Rachel moved Quinn's hands and replaced them with her own. Right hand rubbing the blonde's swollen clit. Rachel slid her fingers down to the blonde's entrance and back up to the clit.

"You really need this don't you." She poised her fingers at the entrance and waited for the blonde to respond.

"Nng! Yes! I do.. god I do." With that, two fingers were thrusted right in and Quinn howled, not in pain but in pleasure, she wasn't new to this. Sex? Yes. But Fingering? No, she's done that to herself many many nights when dirty thoughts of the brunette and her would not leave her mind.

"You are so _fucking_ tight, baby. Damn" She pulled her fingers almost all the wait out, then thrusted back in quickly. Rachel kept a quick pace, knowing Quinn would be on edge soon.

"God. I'm so close already. Fuck. Fuckking shit. This feels so much better than when I'm doing it. Jesus." Rachel moaned at the images of Quinn touching herself.

"You ready baby? I'm going to make you cum so hard." With that, she sucked harshly on the glistening neck intent on leaving a _very_ noticeable mark, pushed her thumb against Quinn's clit and hit her spot repeatedly.

Two things were heard:

"Yes! Rae! God yes! Rach-eellll!" and,

"Quinnie! I'm home! Santana's here as we..oh my!"

Rachel turned her head in surprise, Quinn's bikini and her bikini top floating in the pool on the other side, the blonde's head thrown back in ecstasy, her finger's buried deep inside the girl she has the hot's for and her bottoms still half way down. Quinn regained after a bit of time, not realizing there was an intense staring contest and awkward silence going on. "Holy shit, Rach. That was amazing. Your turn though." She opened her eyes, and found her mother and Santana looking at her. Her mother looking at her like if she was going to have done this, it should of been in her bed and Santana quietly laughing, looking like a seal clapping her hands together in silence.

"Uhmm.. Quinn, I know I told you I would love you no matter what, and that I accepted that you were a lesbian, but why are you doing this in the backyard? You know what? I don't want to know... come on Santana.." Judy and Santana left, when the back door was closed, the latter's laughing could be heard from outside of the house.

A head landed on Rachel's shoulder. "That was fucking mortifying. I'm never getting caught by her again."

"C'mon baby, at least she knows now. So if we ever wanted to... I don't know.. be together. It wouldn't be a problem." Rachel started with a smirk, she herself trying not to laugh at what happened, then went to a sincere look of adoration.

"I would really like that. But first, let's get dressed." Quinn hurried to put her clothes back on, so her mom nor S would see her without her clothes on.

"Damn, that ass." Quinn heard, she turned around cheekily.

"If you hurry it up and we have the talk with my mom. We can go back to your place and then you can see more of my ass." Quinn then strutted to her towel and started to dry herself off.

"You got it, baby!" Rachel had never put anything on so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Donneeee! :) How'd you like it? I'm really tired so sorry for any spellinggrammar mistakes I'm sure you'll find.. Please R&R! :)**

**-M**


End file.
